Games for Two
by Raine20oo
Summary: These games they played were never supposed to go any further than just that- games, but that was before she appeared and he fell in love. KakaSaku Rating may go higher


**_Love Games_**

**_Chapter One_**

**-O-**

**_

* * *

_**

Sunlight filtered through a cracked window, landing on a desk piled high with paperwork. Scratching was heard as a young, blonde-haired woman tried to work.

Keyword there: _tried._

"What do you want, bitch?" Tsunade snarled, unable to hold back her anger as a black-haired beauty paced her office.

"Whoever said I wanted something?" the woman questioned, examining her perfectly manicured fingernails. Her voice was high-pitched, and very feminine. She was dressed in a very revealing outfit, so revealing it could barely be calling clothing. Her curves were to die for, lips luscious, and boobs bigger than Tsunade's. All in all she was the most beautiful woman many had laid eyes on.

Tsunade wasn't impressed. She knew exactly what was underneath the appearance.

A whore.

"You wouldn't have barged into my office without wanting something," she pointed out as the infernal bitch finally stopped pacing.

The woman ignored her, and chose to stare pointedly out the woman.

Tsunade ground her teeth angrily, the vein on her head pounding. "Listen bitch," she hissed. "_You're_ the one who barged into _my _office unannounced acting all high and mighty, ruining my morning. Now either tell me why you're here, or get the fuck out."

The black-haired beauty clucked disappointed. "Oh my dear Tsunade, had too much to drink last night?"

"Can it, bitch!" Tsunade roared, very close to losing her temper and hurling her chair out of the window. Again. "The one morning I don't have a hangover _you _appear. I'd rather have the hangover!"

"I can tell," she commented dryly, ducking to dodge the flowerpot aimed for her head. "Okay, okay! Sheesh. I'll tell you why I'm here."

Tick mark still pulsing, Tsunade sat back down. "I can already guess. You're not named 'Yarimanka' for nothing."

Yarimanka frowned, "That's more than slightly insulting."

"I don't care, it's true."

"I have a new conquest," Yarimanka said, watching Tsunade's face for an reaction.

"Oh, _really?"_

"There's no need to be sarcastic, _bitch._"

They glared at each other.

Inwardly Tsunade seethed. Her and Yarimanka had once been the best of friends, but put on separate teams after the academy. It had been during that time Yarimanka had shown her flare for men, and, eventually after joining ANBU, exceeded in seduction missions. About that time, Tsunade herself had lost her first love during the war. So deep in despair, she didn't notice her friends actions until it was too late.

Yarimanka had decided to play a game. It was a game where she found a shinobi to seduce, then make them fall in love with her. She had never failed, and in the end had broken many hearts. Tsunade, sickened by this had detached herself from her 'friend,' and left the village, broken-hearted herself.

"Who is it this time?" Tsunade asked, letting the disgust show on her features.

Yarimanka grinned, and stared out into space, as if contemplating how to get in the man's pants already. "Hatake Kakashi."

It took Tsunade a moment to comprehend what the woman had said. She then decided that it was a good thing she had been drinking nothing because if she had it would have splattered on Yarimanka's face. "_What…?!" _she croaked.

"You heard me the first time," Yarimanka's grin widened. "Hatake Kakashi, powerful, mysterious, hidden eye, masked face- literally." She sighed, dreamily. "I heard that he's great in bed too."

Still off in dreamland, the black-haired woman was stunned to hear giggling, then laughing.

"What's so funny?" she demanded angrily, shocked by the hokage's sudden change in mood.

Tsunade's face held true glee, and she couldn't smother her laughter. Finally, _finally_ Yarimanka had chosen the one man who would never crack, the one man who would never fall for her.

"Tell me _now, _bitch!"

Tsunade grinned, and Yarimanka suddenly got the cold feeling that she had set herself up.

"I'll give you a little advice," Tsunade said, grin not getting any smaller. "Only three woman have ever managed to worm their way into the Copy Ninja's heart." The Hokage held up three fingers, sticking them straight into Yarimanka's face. "One was his mother," she ticked off one finger. "Who died tragically when he was young. Another was his teammate and friend, Rin. After a series of tragic accidents concerning another teammate, she left Konoha." Tsunade ticked off another finger, leaving only one left. "The last and probably the most important is _my _student Haruno Sakura. His ex-student. They partnered up as a ANBU team of two, and are on a mission as we speak. The sexual tension between them is unbelievable and more than once have I advised Sakura to jump him."

She watched as Yarimanka's face screwed up in fury.

"The fact is- you stand no chance. He might use you as a screw toy, but nothing more. Now get out of my office."

* * *

Jade green eyes surveyed the packed dance floor, watching as bodies bumped and ground to the beat of the D.J. The owner of the eyes herself, was sitting on a barstool sipping a martini and tapping her foot to the complex beats pounding through the sound system.

Sakura took another drink of the beverage currently situated in her hand and tried to make her obvious glances towards the grey-haired man on the other side of the room not so obvious. She watched him as he slowly seduced a buxom blonde. His masked face was near her ear, and she obviously liked what he was saying because her eyes were growing darker with each second that passed. Sakura shook her head disgusted as the woman rubbed her thighs together.

Slut.

Inwardly Sakura cursed her luck, if Kakashi felt the need to bring back a sex-buddy to the inn they were currently staying at, she also had to bring a buddy. It was the way they played. She didn't remember why exactly, but at some point during the first months of working together Kakashi had started to bring any woman he could to his bed, where they would wake Sakura with their 'sweaty, scream-like-a-porn-star fun,' as Kakashi himself called it. Sakura and Kakashi would always get adjoining rooms, connected by a bathroom, which provided no peace. At one point Sakura had got a room _three floors away. _Kakashi still managed to get his newest fuck to scream loud enough to wake her- and three floors of people- up. After that she had given up, and decided to also bring men back. If she had to stay up, might as well be doing something enjoyable, right?Which brought up another question. Was the man really _that good?_

"Hello beautiful," a low, husky voice rang out, startling her out of her reverie. "What are you doing all alone?"

And bingo, her own fuck-buddy.

She turned to meet the blue-eyed gaze of a man maybe two years her senior. He had chocolate-brown hair and was tall, muscular, and handsome.

"Whoever said I was alone?" Sakura replied, giving him a coy smile.

The man grinned, "I do, because if you aren't, you will be soon."

"Oh, really?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Really," the man replied. "Nobody you know will be able to compete with this." He thumped his chest for emphasis.

On the other side of the room, a certain silver-haired jounin heard him. Kakashi clenched his fist. He would be able to compete.

Little did he know Sakura was thinking the exact same thing. "And what do you have to offer that nobody would be able to compete with?" she purred.

"Give us a bed and you'll find out," he told her, grin widening.

Hook, line, and sinker.

"Well," Sakura said, "How about _my _bed?"

"Perfect." The word was moaned, and she almost laughed at how easy it was to turn this guy on.

She looked around the club/bar area once more, and saw him and his conquest also leaving. Well, more like he was pulling her hurriedly after him and she was giggling. It was perfect timing, which mean he must've been watching her.

Good.

Without a word to her companion, she also pulled him out the door.

She wouldn't get a wink of sleep that night.

* * *

Note- Yarimanka means 'beautiful slut.' Well it's a very rough translation, cause I don't speak Japanese.

**So chapter one of my first KakaSaku fic is done. To say it's a relief and that I've absolute_ always_ wanted to write a fic about this pairing would be an understatement. All in all this is extremely exciting.**

**BUT the problem is I lose faith in a story very quickly, and I might not even continue this one past this chapter.**

**I'm not saying this to get more reviews (though that would be nice) I'm just warning anyone that reads this to not be too disappointed if it's discontinued. **

**Now! On to the happy stuff! If you liked it and want more click the little green button below!**

**Yes that one**

**\/**


End file.
